Warm Bodies: Rise of the Undead Soldiers
by Jewel66
Summary: Julia, Grim, and Yuri made it to Mexico City where they meet Shawn, a leader of a gang that are called the Blood Gang. Julia, Grim, and Yuri find themselve at home and at peace in the Blood Gang's post but a great threat is forming and Julia has a feeling something bad is going to happen. Join Julia, Grim, and Yuri on their new adventure finding out what the bad is and stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Days went by and I never felt so safe and at home in a hotel before. Shawn seemed like a good man, I mean we only talked once when Yuri brought me to him the other day ago. Shawn has dirty blonde hair, tattoos going down both arms, huge muscle junkie, and has patch on his left eye that he doesn't want to talk about. His son, Axel, is a doctor and is very good at this job. He has dark brown curly hair, almond color brown, a tad chunky around the middle but was taller than me. He was around twenty two, near my age of nineteen. I've been busy working with Shawn and Axel, learning how to attend aid for the injure and sick. Yuri, as usual, does his own thing. Sleep till noon, wakes up and smokes for two hours at least, then goes to the gun machine room and starts asking questions about the different guns. Grim, on the other hand, has been quiet and calm since the day I woke up from my sickness. Something I think is bothering him and when I ask him, he says the same thing over and over. "I'm fine, Julia. Don't worry about me." With all the excitement of having food and being with real people. Real breathing living people. However, something big and bad was coming, I have the feeling that Grim, Yuri, and I will learn soon what that terrible feeling is.

"Can you hand me a spoon, Julia." Axel asked, holding a jar of a purple liquid medicine. I didn't hear Axel ask the question since I had my mind on something else, feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn. "Hmm, what? Oh, sorry Axel." I hand him the spoon and look away from him. "Are you alright, Julia?" "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, didn't sleep last night." "Nightmares again?" "No, Yuri kept Grim and I up." "What was he doing this time?" "He was putting together a small hand gun." "That boy enjoys guns, he's gonna be killed if he's not careful." I stand up and walk over to a patient who was wanting medicine or something, "Yuri is pretty good with a gun, I mean if he had a PPSH-41 submachine gun; he would be the happiest human alive." "The PPSH-41?" "Yes." I said, handing a small toy to a child that dropped her toy from her bed. "Julia, I don't think the PPSH-41 is a good fit with Yuri." "Why do you say that?" "I mean, look at him. He's annoying and never calms down. Always tries to act like the bad ass in your little group but isn't." My face felt hot from angry starting to boil inside me, "Shut up, Axel." Axel turned away from a patient and looked at me, "Excuse me?" "You heard me." "I don't follow." "You're being really rude and talking trash about my friend. Yes, he came be annoying and hyper but he has a good heart." Axel walked over to where I was and looked at me, "Julia, I'm just telling you about how he is." "I don't give a shit about what you think of Yuri. He's special to me as well Grim is. Both are wonderful boys that I both admire." Axel's face started to look annoyed with my tone of voice and arguing strategy, also because he was losing the battle between him and I.

"Julia, look. I'm just trying to get to a point." "What point is that, may I ask?" I said, going into the next room to fix a bed for new patients. Axel followed in and started to help me fix a bed, "Will you stop following me, and I'm not puppet nor a child. I can do this by myself." Axel started to laugh, "What is so funny?" "You. You're frustrated at yourself and me that you're now annoyed. It's cute." I roll my eyes and to over to a corner where a dresser was. Axel crept up behind me and slipped his hands on my waist. I stop what I'm doing and look straight ahead at the bare sky blue wall. "You like this?" "What are you doing?" "Relaxing you." "How is this relaxing me?" Axel pulled me into him, leaning against his body. At first, I felt insulted then to be honest, I started to like where this was going even though it could lead to betrayal and hurt feelings. Axel lightly started kissing my neck to where I found myself liking it. After a few minutes of kissing my neck, I broke away from Axel and looked at him. "You liked it, why did you stop?" "I know where this leads to and I don't want it." I said, tears starting to flow out. Before Axel could say or explain anything, I left the hospital aid part of the hotel.

Crying off my face, Grim found me sitting in a corner of our room. "Julia?" I lifted up my head and wiped tears away, "Oh, hi Grim." Grim set down a small box of trades, since he know works and helps at the trade facilities of the hotel, and walked over to me. Kneeling down, Grim looked at me; "Hun, what's wrong?" I went into a fetal position ball and was quiet at first. "It's alright, you take your time." Grim said, squeezing in between his bed and me, who was against the wall now. I felt an arm over my shoulder and Grim's thumb rubbing lightly my shoulder, I slowly moved over to him and rested my head on his chest. I took in a few breaths before I spoke, Grim had a smile of reassurance. I started out saying, "I was helping Axel out with some patients today…" I noticed Grim's smile lightly started to disappear when I said "Axel." "Go on." "We were working and started a conversation about Yuri and guns. Axel started trash talking about Yuri and I stopped him before he trashed talked you." "Mhm, go on." Grim said, his voice soft and understanding; "I went into another room to relax my thoughts so that I wouldn't explode in Axel's face and he started following me." "Okay…" "Then he started touching me." Grim looked at me, "Wait, what? Touching?" I nodded, "In what way?" "Kind of in a sexual way but not really." "Continue." "He started by lightly holding my waist then pulling me into him, then kissing my neck." Grim's face started to look stern and angered, however I continued for him. "Did you like what he was doing?" "At first I felt insulted because we were in a work place and it's inappropriate to do so but after a few moments I did." "Did he stop or turn you around or anything?" "No, he didn't stop or turn me around facing him, nothing just kissing my neck. I managed though to get out of his grip because I felt…" "Violated?" I nodded and closed my eyes, trying not to cry. "It sounds to me alittle like sexual harassment especially in a work place." I was quiet still, listening to Grim's heavy angry breathes, "Do you want me to talk to Axel or tell Shawn about his son?" I look up at Grim, "No, it's alright but if it happens again I'll go and tell Shawn." Grim nodded and started to relax from the built up anger.

"So, where have you been?" "Well, I've been working with some of the traders down in the trading lounge. This hotel is really odd." "How so?" "Have you seen the hotel on a map?" "No." "Well, let's put it this way. On the left side, you have a huge hospital unit, the middle back is the trading unit, all the right is machines and guns, and in the middle of the down stairs since everything is down stairs is the mess hall. All up stairs are rooms for people to live in." "Wow, never thought of it that way." We were quiet for a few minutes, noticing it was raining outside from hearing the pitter patter of water hitting the window. "Hey Grim, can I tell you something." "Sure, anything. You know me." I was quiet and closed my eyes for a moment, "I keep hearing people's rumors and gossip…" I started out saying, "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, there's one rumor that's bothering me and I fear that it's true." "Go on?" Grim's face was looking concern as I was telling him something, the something was important. "Grim, I fear and heard rumors about zombies and boneys making an army and had an alliance between the two." Grim's face was confused but serious, "Are you sure?" "Positive." Grim started to get up from sitting down to long, making is legs go numb and tingle from the lack of oxygen. "Well, if it's bothering you that much; let's go." I stand up, "Go where?" "To find Yuri and tell Shawn about this." Grim said, taking my hand. I nodded and followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Julia, are you sure that you heard correct about an army of zombies and boneys working together and going to attack anyone who's human?" Shawn asked getting up from his desk and walked to the window. "Yes, I'm sure. Hundred percent sure." I said, sitting on my edge of the seat at Shawn's desk. Yuri was quietly working on a gun but listening and Grim was listening to every word both of us were saying. "It doesn't make sense though, Julia. Boneys are more violent then zombies and harder to kill. Zombies evolved yes but why would they want to work with boneys?" "I'm not sure but I feel we should prepare." Shawn looked away from the window at me, before he could speak Grim interrupted. "Shawn, sorry to interrupt for the moment but Julia is telling the truth about an army of undead monsters. Before you and your team found us, we were walking along looking for food and ended up in an old abandoned food shack and was attacked by the monsters. It was confusing but Yuri and I had to fight." "You and Yuri, why you two?" Axel said, coming into the room and setting down a box filled with medicine jars. I narrowed my eyes at him for the moment then looked away, "Uh, yeah. Yuri and I had the weapons and also, we were doing the save the damsel in distress type of technic." Axel lifted an eyebrow, not impressed. Shawn cleared his throat, "So you and Yuri were fight, Julia what did you do?" "At first, I stayed out of the way for the boys to fight then I just remembered I had gasoline tank in my backpack and had a lighter." "You burned down the shack?" Axel yelled, not believing the story. "Axel, calm down." "But dad this sounds so fake of a story. Total bs." "It was real you dildo!" Yuri yelled, in an angry voice. "Yuri, language." I scolded, "What, no. I'm not sorry for calling him that. That's what he is for being an ass towards Julia earlier this morning." My face got red and nervous, Grim and Yuri saw I was uncomfortable. Shawn's face was speechless and trying to figure out what we were talking about.

We were all silent as the rain was the only thing making noise in the room, Shawn sat back down in his chair and sighed. "I believe you three about the attack. I shall make a small search party to see this burnt down shack where you were attacked and they'll come back to give a report back about boneys and zombies." "But dad…" "Shawn, I'm the leader and these three say that they were attacked then we're going to get to the bottom of this." Axel made a face of disgust and grabbed his box of jars; going into the next room with a slam of his door. "You'll have to excuse my son, Axel can act a bit of a child even though he's twenty two." Yuri was about to say an insult or something not appropriate at this time." I looked at him and mouthed no. Yuri went back to his gun and started pulling a piece off it. Grim stood up, "Thank you for listening to us, Shawn." "It's no trouble. You may go." Yuri started to pick up his gun pieces and stuff them into his pockets, Grim took my hand and started to lead me out until Shawn called out to me. "Oh, Julia?" I turned and looked at the tattooed man, "Yes?" "What was this Yuri was talking about between Axel and you?" "Oh, it's nothing. I fixed the problem. Axel and I had a spat but it's cleared up." "Alright, carry on." "Thank you, sir." I said, closing the door.

As Yuri, Grim, and I walk back to the of ours, we were silent till we talked into the door way. "I don't trust Axel." Yuri blurted out, sitting down at the desk and pulling out his gun parts. Grim laid down on one of the beds, "I, too, agree with Yuri. He doesn't seem to trust us. However, Yuri we don't insult a guy in front of his father." "Yeah, I know but I couldn't help it; I was pissed, still am." "I know, I am as well for insulting Julia and then saying that our story was a lie. Julia, you have any input about this?" Grim looked over to the door then at my bed, I wasn't there. I was at the window, looking out at the outside world's horizon. "Julia?" Grim asked, getting over to me and standing next to me, Yuri, too, surprisingly came over to us as well and put a hand on my shoulder. "What is it?" Yuri asked, "They're on the move and planning. I can feel it deep within my being." "I feel it too." Grim said, "Well, we're here and we have weapons; and Shawn is looking into things about this matter. We're gonna be okay, Julia." Yuri said, reassuring me. "We're a team, friends, and a small family." Grim said, "Thanks guys." Yuri and Grim both smiled, "Now, let's get to bed." "What time is it?" Yuri asked, leaving his gun pieces on the table, "Two a.m.." "Wonderful." I said, getting into bed. Yuri got under Grim's bed as Grim was getting into his. "Yuri, why do you sleep under there?" "Want me to sleep with you, Julia?" "Uh, no. I'm good." I said, "That's what I thought and don't even go there with Grim and I." Yuri said, as the lights were turned off. My eyes got big when I heard that sentence that Yuri just said. "Julia?" Grim asked, in dark. "Yeah…" "You're thinking about what Yuri said, aren't you?" "Yeah…" Both of us started to giggle, "Hey, shut up the both of you." Grim and I quietly giggled and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks dragged on with rain and no sign of the two twenty men groups that Shawn sent out to search for the forming boney/zombie army. So far, no men as reported anything. "Do you think the men are alright out there?" I asked Axel one day, just to start a conversation up when we were working. "Dad, let out two twenty men groups who are highly trained to kill. They're fine." "But it's been about two weeks with no word, Axel. They could be killed or stuck; or something." "Julia, I've worked with these men for years since the apocalypse started the first time. We trained and made this hotel a working safe house for incase there was ever an invasion. Now there is and the world is infested. You knew the USA was the only place where the sickness of radiation formed." I was silent before speaking, my voice was in an angry tone but I tried to keep it calm. "Axel, this sickness is all over the world. People are dying for the lack of food, fresh water, and just living. Families gone or missing. The world won't rebuild." Axel turned from looking at an X-ray and looked at me, "You miss your family don't you." "What?" "You have no family, do you." I looked down at the ground for a second, "I don't have one anymore but what's the point of this?" "Julia, you're at an age of growing up immensely. I lost my mother, brother, and sister in this second war. My father was in the military and I was going to be in it as well but when finding that I enjoy being a doctor I took this route instead. I'm here for you, Julia, and I also like you." Axel touched my hand and held it, "I know that you liked me and everything but I just can't." "Why not, you and I are very much alike." "How are we alike?" "Well…" Axel thought a moment, "Exactly. We're not the 'perfect' couple, you think we are." I take my hand out of his and start to walk out of the hospital area's exit. "Julia." I stop but don't turn to look at Axel, "There's someone else, isn't there." I was silent as I walked out of the hospital area.

Few hours went by, I was just walking around the whole hotel; my mind constantly thinking of what Axel said about how I like someone else. Is it true? Do I act like I'm liking someone else then him? So many questions that I had in my head that I didn't notice Yuri smoking a cigarette till he called out my name. "Julia….Julia….Oh my god, Julia!" I trip over myself and fall onto a dirt marble floor. I quickly scrambled to my feet and finally noticed Yuri. "Oh, Yuri; hi." "I was calling your name, why didn't you respond?" "Sorry, I was thinking about something." "I could tell that much that your mind was a scatter brain." I look at Yuri with narrow eyes, "Do you always have to act like an ass?" Yuri blew out smoke into my face, "Yup." I coughed and walked away from Yuri, "You're disgusting, you know that." Yuri didn't answer and rolled his eyes. A pissed off feeling started to form and before I could show Yuri that, I walked away. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to the room." "Whatever…" Yuri said, the rest I couldn't make out what he was staying since I was already in the elevator.

Watching out the glass window as the elevator went up. I could see people working and walking around, eating and chilling. I, also, noticed something dark looking. Like a figure, walking into a room. My room. I quickly run to my room and notice the door was cracked open. I silently and swiftly walked into the room with caution. The window was open, I went over and looked out the window. "Why would you jump out this window, at this height without killing yourself?" I asked myself out loud, closing the window. As I let go of the window, I felt something wet on my hand, I felt shivers go down my spine when I tried to see the liquid on my hand, "Ew, this better be blood or spit and not someone's cu…." I went quiet hearing movement behind and the door slam. I turn and couldn't see anything since for some reason there were no lights on and also, it was night time which didn't help at all. "Grim?" More rustling was being made in the room, "Grim, are you there. Is that you, are we playing a game." Some more rustling was being made but it sounded like it was on the ceiling. I squinted my eyes, trying to find what was in the room.

More wet liquid started to fall from the ceiling and touched my shoulder, "Ew, oh my god. What is this?" I, finally, find a light and look up at the ceiling. I screamed as the light went out and a thud from me on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Grim and Yuri barge into the locked room, where I was, and found me screaming and covered in this black thick gunk liquid that was dripping out of a boney. This particular boney was more human like then bone looking but covered in black skin that looked like a reptiles. Leather looking but covered in black goo looking liquid. "What in the f*ck is that!" Yuri yelled, as he point aM1 Garand rifle at the human creature; Grim pointed a small hand gun at it as well. The human black creature pulled me off the floor and put me in front of it. "Wait, don't shot. It has Julia captive." The creature backed towards the window, dragging me with it. Grim held Yuri's shoulder, preventing him from accidently harming me or making the monster get away. The black goo started to stick onto me, trying to get out of the grip of the things arm. Yuri shoved Grim's hand off his shoulder and came running at the monster. Starting to shoot like a mad man, Yuri gave the advantage for me to get away from the monster. I got away from it but the black sludge followed me and started pulling me into it, building up the suction that grasped me. My body was covered in this stuck that only my head and left arm was able to be free for the moment. Grim quickly started shooting at the goo and managed to hold my hand. "I got you, Julia. Do you feel any pain?" "No, what is this stuff though." Suddenly the monster roared so loudly it broke our window and jumped out. The black goo and I were speeding towards the window as well. "Grim!" I screamed as I started to go out into the night from the window. Yuri kept shooting at the creature, Grim dropped his gun and held onto a side of the window and my hand. "Grim, I'm slipping out of your grip." "Hold on, Julia."

Axel and Shawn came running into the room, since there was so much commotion. "What in the hell!" Shawn exclaimed, as he made his way to find me in the goo; being pulled outside. Axel was holding a rather large machine gun and started shooting where Yuri pointed the coordinates out. "What is that thing?" "We don't know but it seems to be a human life type of form but is cover in black goo that seems to be interested in Julia." Shawn's eyes went big as he looked down at me, "Grim, let her go." "What the hell! Are you crazy, Shawn?" I screamed as I felt Grim's grip starting to slip away. Shawn was pulling Grim away from me.

Falling down and getting consumed into the black liquid, Grim watching me fall, and Yuri stopped firing and glared at Shawn and Axel for not doing anything to save me. Could I be saved or am I going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuri's perspective**

As I stopped shooting at the giant skeleton black thing, I noticed Julia falling and being covered in the black liquid. I turn and glare at Shawn, "What in the f*ck did you tell Grim to let Julia go?" "She was going to die anyways. That's an evolution of boney, the liquid is a poison that kills from the inside out." I point my gun at Axel, just to look as a badass threat. Axel held his stance but had a nervous look upon his face. Shawn grabbed Grim and held a knife and pointed it at his throat, "You put down the gun and I'll let your friend go." Shawn ordered, "Kiss my ass!" I yelled as I shot Axel in the shoulder, Axel slid down the wall holding is shoulder and gasping for breath. Shawn launch the knife towards Grim's neck, I shot a bullet at Shawn and made a lucky hit; hitting Shawn's hand. Grim back kicked Shawn in the knee, breaking his kneecap. Shawn made a cry of pain, holding onto his knee. Grim and I blared it out of the room, Axel and Shawn were in pain but shooting at us till we went out of sight.

"Where are we going?" Grim asked, as we were booking it down flights of stairs. "Dude, the battle's begun. Zombies, boneys, and apparently humans are after us." "What about Julia?" "We'll get her after we suit up and get our supplies." Grim nodded but I could tell he was worried about her. As we make down to the main level of the hotel, zombies and boneys were looming at the bottom of the stairs. I started shooting and killing the enemy as Grim started to bash a zombie's head with a fire extinguisher. "Where the hell did you find that?" I asked, trying to make a path for us to get into the gun machine room. "I found it on level two and thought it could be useful."

As we made our way towards the machine gun room, so many zombies and boneys didn't exactly notice us, I think it's because we were starting to look deader; you know, zombie like. We watched as humans turned into zombies or lay there bleeding out. "Do you think we smell like death?" Grim asked, looking down at his hands that were paler and kind of more boney than usual?" "I'm not sure, we're almost there." "Do you think Shawn and Axel are going to follow us?" "Those dildos are going to kiss my ass and die." "Why should Axel die?" "Hello, he's taking your girl?" I noticed Grim stop and stared at me, "Come on, you dildo." "Did you just say that I have a girl?" I started walking to him and taking out a cigarette, "Yeah, dude. It's clear that you and Julia have chemistry." Grim was silent and started walking to the machine room.

We get into the gun room and find pieces of unused clothing. I'm wearing a black long sleeve shirt with metal plates on the sleeves with matching gloves, flak vest over it, camo-cargo pants, and large boots that can hold knives on both sides. Grim was in a light purple long sleeve with a vandlear over it (whatever that is), plaid pants that has forest green and purple in the pattern, and steel toe boots. We were in the outfits of warriors and now, comes weapons. I found a Brown Hi-power, Heckler/Koch Pso-1, and Browning M-1918. I found Grim a claim sword and a small hand gun.

As we try to make our way to the front entrance, Axel and Shawn caught up with us. I nod at Grim, we spilt up into the sea of humanity and death. Shawn chased after me; well not exactly chased more like a hobble as I noticed Axel went after Grim. I make my way through the gun room and found a tactical helmet with a mask attached to it, "Sweet, night vision goggles." I said, as I put on the helmet and used one of my weapons to shoot out the lights to use the goggles. The lights went out and it was just Shawn and I in this one dark machine invested room with only one exit out. "Hey Shawn, too bad you can't see in the dark." "I'm going to kill you and boy, I know exactly what you and your friend are zombies. I saw those wounds when we first met with that girl." "Well shit, look at what we fucking have here. These guns I have are stolen, not personal enough for you? Want me to learn all of your name, Shawn, so then I can engrave your name on each bullet? Well you know what? No, f*ck you and all your people who follow the Blood Gang." I yelled when I found a M79 grenade launcher, setting a timer for two minutes till it explodes. Shawn heard the noise and quickly felt around the walls but couldn't find the door. I was able to sneak around him, shoot him in the back, and got away from the door. Blocked the door with machinery and ran away from the place.

Made my way passed people, dead and alive; I looked around for Grim and/or Axel. Neither were in sight, I had a small guilt feeling something happened to my friend but hid behind a metal door nor closed my eyes as the blast of explosives blew up the building. Parts of the hotel came crashing down onto bodies of zombies, boneys, and humans. I squeezed out away from the building and watching the whole thing of the hotel fall into nothing but fire and rubble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Grim's perspective (during when Yuri and him split up)**

Running and dodging around people. "Come back here, I'm going to destroy you!" "How the hell are you going to destroy me with one arm?" I said in a smart ass tone. Axel started shooting with a shotgun at me, missing every time. I managed to get into the trading room and found a place to catch my breath for the moment. Axel's footsteps went passed where I was hiding. "Where did you go!?" Axel's voice sounded angry but in ways upset. I knelt down and started to crawl to a table where trench coats were made. Next to me, behind the table stand thing, was a box. I noticed two black trench coats that Yuri and I could use to look more badass than ever. I slightly lifted my head to see Axel searching for me. His back was turned which gave me the advantage to shoot him. I quietly lift my gun and set it on the table, close my eyes and pull the trigger. Unfortunately, I missed and he, obviously, turned and saw where I was. "Gotcha!" Axel yelled, shooting like a mad man. I ducked as I ran down rows of trade stands. Boneys and zombies made it alittle hard to maneuver around them but I'm quick. Axel's face was red with hate and anger, I was finally cornered to where Axel and I went to hand to hand combat; wait, finally? Axel threw a punch towards my kidneys, I blocked and punched him in the face. As Axel started to be thrown back from my punch, he torn my sleeves off.

I gasp and wait to see what Axel was going to do next, "What's the point…of…fighting you?" Axel said getting up panting and throwing down my sleeves. "What do you mean?" "I can't win…I can't live nor get one f*cken girl to go out with me." My eyes went big, "You liked Julia didn't you?" Axel smiled with a glare of evil in his eye, "What was your first clue, zombie?" Axel picked up his shotgun and shot me in the shoulder between my peck and arm, around where my shoulder connects to my arm. I grabbed my shoulder but didn't feel pain, however there was blood. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, looking at him as I took out my sword and pointed it at him. "Since I can't have her, you can't either. Die!" Axel came lunging to me.

Blood splattered everywhere; on the floor, walls, and on me. Axel's body from chest to back was stabbed through from my sword. I closed my eyes as pulled out my blade away from Axel's dead body. I started to walk away till I heard Axel say in a whisper, "The cure is where the radioactive radiation is. It's in Moscow, Russia." I nodded and also heard Axel say, "Take care of her…" "I will." I put my blade into its case, grab the two trench coats, and leave the trade room. I notice out of all the fighting that Yuri was running out of the machine room. "Yuri?" I said, trying to run towards him till I noticed that he was hiding. I quickly found a steel wall and waited till I heard the explosion. Closed my eyes as rubble fell down on top of me, all I could think of though wasn't my life though that I wanted to save. I wanted to save Julia's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to Julia's perspective**

As I was falling and getting consumed in the black goo, my eyes were locked with Grim's. My thoughts ran fast in my head to where tears started to fall and I was about to scream. The black liquid didn't exactly hurt me, it was sticky and wet; no to mention hot. Ew, I don't even want to think about what this substance is. I couldn't tell if I hit the ground or not, am I dead? I mean, is this what the afterlife feels like? Yuri and Grim was all I could think of in my mind when I think I was feeling that I was being dragged speeding fast by something. "Where am I going?!" I tried to scream but I didn't want the black to kill me so I kept quiet.

After a few minutes, I was dropped as the black liquid slid off me like gel but left a trail of black on me. I landed on a metal floor, cold and cruel. "Where…where am I?" trying to stand up but didn't have much feeling in my legs. I couldn't quit see where I was but it was somewhere cold. A cell of a prison maybe. I army crawled to the bars and realized I was in a cell. "Is there anyone here?" A screeching noise started to shake the cells and echoed loudly in the prison. I waited till I could see what made the noise, I could finally see figures walking about. "Hey, hello…please, help me." A body came over to me, a zombie girl; "You….are…awake." "Please, where am I?" "You're…our…prisoner." "What's the black goo?" "Boney….blood." I closed my eyes and felt a shiver chill down my spine. "What does it do?" "Kills you…inside…out." I gasp and back away from the cell, "How long till I die?" "Two…years…at least." I nod, "Thank you." Before the girl could speak, a boney clawed at the girl and started feeding on her undead flesh. I looked away from the scene. "Grim, Yuri; I hope you, both, are alive and ok." I said, out loud as tears fell down; going into fetal position.

Days passed that felt like months, boneys and zombies don't seem to notice me since I haven't moved from my fetal position and haven't said a word. On the occasion, a boney or zombie will try to attack me but are too stupid to notice the cell bars. I get food and drink now and again by a human. He was in fact human but to blend in, he had a ripped up red shirt and shredded in the knees blue pants, short brown hair and wore glasses. About twenty five in age and seems very nice; or at least trusting. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, you're name?" "Conner, yours?" "Julia." "Where you come from Julia?" "From the great place of NYC?" "What are you doing here in Mexico?" "My friends and I were in California and just made our way here but I was kidnapped and found myself here." "Ah, I see. Well, this is a place where prisoners live." "Why am I here?" "The monster that kidnapped you is not a boney nor zombie. He's human. His name is Cord and he somehow knows how to control the undead army." "Did he kidnap you?" "Aye." I nodded, "What's the plan to bust out of here?" "We don't nor can't." "Conner, surely you've tried to leave here." "I have but that was two years ago. I work for these undead fags." I bit my lip from the foul offensive language, Conner noticed. "Sorry but it's true. They will kill you especially when Cord sees you through cameras. They're all over the place. This is one of the few headquarters where human prisoners live." "Where's the headquarter of all of this?" "Moscow, Russia." I nod, "I wish Yuri and Grim were here." "Who?" I looked at Conner through the bars and remembered that he doesn't know who they were. I smiled, "How much time do you have for me?" "As much as I want." "Take a seat, Conner…" I start out as I tell my story to Conner. This was a beginning to a new friendship and a new addition to my small family.


	8. Chapter 8

For days now, I've been planning the escape. Little sleep and food I give myself because I have to get out of here. Connor and the other 8,000 prisoners are going to come with me; well more like I'm going to free them and get rid of this shit hole of a prison. Cord may be top dog ruling the prisons and having undead people as his slaves but he is not making me or any human his puppet. "What you got so far, Julia?" Conner asked as he was setting down a bowl of soup, bread, and water; "There are cameras all around correct?" "Yeah, well…actually." Conner clarified, "There's one room of this prison that's not on watch with video." "Which would be?" "The basement, it's just a dark room where that large boney stays." "It's lair?" "Aye, but people have tried to get passed it and died." "By the black goo?" "Aye, that stuff is toxic. Two years if you're lucky, you'll live. But that's only if you're young and a fighter, if you're weak you'll die within the consuming process." "Conner have you been in the goo?" "I have but it happened this past year, I only have this year to live." "How do we kill the boney?" "Guns and swords can kill it but that takes forever, wanna kill it the right way; explosives." "Like how in the movie, _Jaws_, it exploded from the bullet hitting an air tank?" "Exactly." I thought a moment, "Is there a gun room or something?" "We have a boiler and that's luckily in the basement as well since the creature doesn't like cold." "Wait, did you say cold it doesn't like?" "Correct?" Conner's face had a curious look on his face, "What are you thinking, Julia?" "All, 8,000 people, fight and explode the boiler to make it instantly cold since boneys don't like the cold, as for the zombies that's a war we're gonna have to fight ourselves." "Cord's cameras are all over but there is a control room and I do know how to hack." "Brilliant." "There's a boat called the QM2, she's on a small dock about 20 miles from here; I'll take you to Moscow, Russia and we'll stop Cord once and for all." "Grim and Yuri would love this plan as well."

Suddenly, an alarm startled us and the undead. Echoing in every inch of the prison, the boneys and zombies cried out to stop the noise. Conner and I held our ears and went silent, watching a large thing of black goo trail into the middle of the prison floor. Prisoners in the cells (including Connor and I), boneys, and zombies all gathered around and watched as the black goo released two figures out of the sludge. Both wore a trench coat and had each a weapon, one had a Browning Hi-Power as the other one had a Ragna sword; the boy with the sword coughed and looked around. The other boy stood up and looked at all the faces of dead and alive people, "What the fuck are you, all, are looking at?" My heart pounded with hope, "Yuri." I whispered, Conner touched my hand in acknowledgment. Both were here and ok, my heart was pounding so fast that I wanted to scream their names but Conner put his hand over my mouth for incase; "Say anything and those zombies and boneys will kill them." "They're zombies though." "Really?" I nodded, "Wow, they don't look dead at all." I smile and grasp the bars, wanting to be free.

Boneys and zombies moaned in nothing amusing from the two boys, a voice came upon a loud speaker. "Boys, welcome to Mexico's prison for humans. This is a 'sanctuary' for the lively people until they die and turn into my army." "What! A sanctuary? That's bullshit!" Yuri yelled, "How did you become so powerful?" Grim asked in calm voice, "I simply started the process of zombie and boney, after the first war of humanity survival; I did research and know exactly now how to get what I want with them." Yuri rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dumb shit." Cord's voice was deep but in an accent, obviously Russian. "Conner, take these two to cell 226." Conner yelled, "Yes sir, right away." The zombies and boneys started minding their own business again as Yuri and Grim were still standing there; wondering what to do. Conner stepped out of my cell and went to the boys, whispering to the boys and pointing to where my cell; the boys walked with Conner. Yuri and Grim stopped in front of my cell and found me waiting for them. "Took you long enough to find me." I joked, "Fuck you too, Julia." Yuri said, "Yuri, shut up." Grim said as he walked over to where my hand touched his. "Julia, did they hurt you?" "No, I'm alright. Conner took care of me and helped me out." Both boys went into their cell.

As Conner was closed the door, Yuri lit a cigarette. "Hey, Julia?" "Yes, Grim?" "We brought you clothes and a weapon." "Aw, you guys. Thanks and love the outfits too." "Thanks." Grim replied handing Conner the clothes. I received a red tank with a fishnet shirt, black reptile pattern skinny jeans, black steel toe boots, and a machine gun. I go into a corner and get into the outfit then go back to the bars. The lights of the prison turned off, leaving the alive humans in the pitch black darkness. However, there was a moon shinning down through the large glass ceiling. A small whisper came from Grim, "Julia?" "Yeah?" "I'm glad that we…well, I found you. I got really worried and thought you died." I smiled, "I'm glad too and missed you…..and Yuri." Yuri coughed as he was under the freaken bed. Conner was outside the cell and nodded to me, telling me that he's going to his room. "Hey, Julia?" "Yes?" "Do you have a plan to free all of us and the other humans?" "Conner and I are cooking up something, by the next moon light night; we'll be free and on a boat." Grim was silent for the moment till he heard the rustle of my bed springs creaking. "Julia..." I heard Grim's voice but didn't say anything, I was falling asleep. However,I could have sworn that he said three little but powerful words.

I love you…


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days, more and more of the 8,000 prisoners died from the lack of food, water, other living conditions, or the poison that the black boney blood gives off. I, myself, was starting to become weak and sick; not to mention that Yuri was half of the problem from smoking constantly every day. Conner has been working on trying to hack into the camera system. As for Grim, he's been sitting in a corner, starring at a wall all day every day; I'm not really sure if he's ok or not. Every time I try to talk, I can't find my voice and put it into words. However, he talks to me now and again, "Julia?" "Yes, Grim?" "You need to stop and get some sleep." "I can't stop, I need to save the people here in the hell hole." "Julia, it's been days since you had a goodnight sleep and you eat only little food." "I'm alright, Grim." "You need to get out of the cell and walk around like how all the other prisoners do during the time when we can walk around." "Grim, I'm fine. Really." Grim looked at me, his eyes pleading but I half brush it off. "Look, I want to stick to this plan before the next moon rises. Conner is almost there through all the firewalls secretly. I have the plan, there are explosives hidden in the boiler and when the power gets cut; we run and are free." "Julia, this plan doesn't sound like it's gonna work." "Why do you say that?" I ask, getting out of my chair and looking him straight into his eyes. He was quiet for the moment as I was.

After a few moments of me blowing off steam from the stress and lack of my living conditions, I felt a light touch of Grim's hand going down my spine. My eyes got big but I didn't move from where I was. I was on my bed, stomach first. I move my head and look up at Grim. Grim was more pale and boney like, his eyes sunken in more, and his ember temperature touch was starting to slowly die out into a chilling frostbite cold. I don't move but close my eyes as Grim continued to lightly rub my back, relaxing me. I, then, felt my shirt being lifted up and felt little warm kisses going down my spine. "Grim?" "Yes?" "What are you doing?" I turn my head and look up at him, "Just relaxing you." "By kissing me?" "Yes." I noticed a slight smile come across my face; I turn around onto my back and look up at Grim. I touch his hand and pulling down onto me. "Julia?" "Yes?" "What are you doing?" Grim asked as I managed to switch places and was on top of him. "Oh, nothing." "Julia, I don't…." Grim started out saying till he found my head on his chest. "You're laying down on me?" "Mhm." "I don't understand." "Did you say the other night ago that you loved me?" Grim gulped and I could tell he was nervous, I sat back up to looked down at him. "I did say those words, yes." I smiled, "I thought so and knew you liked me for the longest time." "How could you tell?" "Body language and how you wanted to help me out with everything." Grim's pale face started to get alittle color of red, "Oh, uh…" "It's alright, Grim." "Do you like me Julia?" I suddenly got a nervous butterfly feeling, "Well...uh…I…" Before I could finish my sentence, Grim moved his hip up to make me lose my balance; I fall down and was face to face with Grim. Grim smiled and took his hands, cupped my face, and kissed me. At first, I didn't know what to do or say but then let myself go. I kissed back as I closed my eyes.

For about three minutes or so, silence was all I heard. I didn't hear the ring of the bell for all the 8,000 human to go back into their cells, zombies and boneys making their noises for whatever reason, or anything. I felt I was on cloud nine and forgot everything, until Yuri broke our kiss. "Guy! Quit sucking face and listen!" Grim's and my head looks at Yuri, "What is it, Yuri?" "Conner gave me word that tomorrow is the night we leave. All the able alive people are preparing. Do you have the plan ready, Julia?" I nodded, Yuri rolled his eyes as he left the cell; and lit another cigarette. The lights went off and the darkness surrounded us again, I looked down into Grim's face direction. "Looks like you're bunking with me tonight." I whispered, my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could tell Grim was smiling. "You love me don't you?" Grim said, sitting up with me in his arms. "I do, since the day we met. I felt a deep connection." Grim kissed my nose then cheek, "Tomorrow, we flee to the boat you talked about and leave for Russia." Grim whispered before he started nibbling on my ear. I moaned softly to where I notice Grim stop and chuckle; "You're an easy turn on aren't you?" "I guess so but I like it." "Good cause I like it as well." Grim said, laying down with me on the bed. I smile and kiss Grim before he spoke; "Julia, you must sleep." I nodded and cuddled up into him. "You're not hot like an ember anymore." "Huh, I'm not sure why that is. Well, at least I can't burn you." Grim teased, "You're so punny." "I know." I giggled till Yuri yelled from next door, "Hey, love shits. Shut up and let the dead sleep." Grim and I hold in laughs. I close my eyes and started to relax, feeling a hand touch mine. I felt safer than I ever had with anyone. Tomorrow is the day we fight and set sail to Russia, I just hope that the plan goes as planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day; the sun was hot and shining down through the glass ceiling, making the prison an oven. Conner let all the prisoners out into the courtyard where Yuri, Grim, and I were standing on a rock. Everyone was quiet and looking at us, their eyes sick or tired. "Good morning. My name is Julia and I have been imprisoned for about three weeks now. Already, I have been going insane to be free and tonight, I rise and fight back to gain the freedom that I deserve. That we deserve. Boney and zombies are not my enemy, Cord is and my friends and I shall be sailing to Russia. Finding him and killing him; join me and together we shall gain back our lives and begin a new life." Men, woman, and children cheered and waited for my further instruction. "Here's our plan, from what Conner and I were thinking since I got to this place." Everyone was silent, I suddenly got a nervous feeling in my stomach; I look over at Grim, he smiled and nodded. I nodded back and looked back at the people. "Conner and I have been working and tonight, we rise. Conner has managed to hack into the security cameras that are all around these walls of ours. We shut them down, as the alarm will go off. Boneys and zombies will be hungry and wanting to attack and kill us…." Gasps and whispers started up, "Listen, everyone listen. Quiet down." Conner nicely ordered, the people started to quiet down. "There is a boiler down in the basement that will be gone and making this whole place cold. It shall be easier to kill the boneys that way, as for the zombies; we kill them no matter what." Some men started cheering from the plan, I smiled. "Who shall join me?" "I shall." A man said, "We are all for you." A group of teenagers yelled out. More and more people started to cheer and became my brother and sisters. "Wait for the signal, my brothers and sisters." I said, as I stepped down from the rock and started walking towards the crowd. The people made a path for me but was listening to Conner's orders about what team they're on and who does what.

As the day went by, Grim, Yuri, and I started our small journey down to the basement. The boys had their weapons in hand, I had a flashlight that Conner gave me. The basement was pitch black, somehow darker then the surface of the prison; also it smelled like decaying bodies and sewer. As we made our way, we found bones, bodies, and black goo all over the floors and walls. "How big is this thing, Julia?" Yuri asked, lighting another cigarette, "It's pretty big…hey, Yuri you can't smoke in here." "Why not?" "Do you want the monster to find us and smell the smoke?" Yuri rolled his eyes, took in a huge breath of smoke, and dropped the cigarette down into the goo to burn out.

We heard large breaths and found the beast's lair, we slowly went into the room. Grim and Yuri had their weapons ready to kill as I made my way to the boiler. I quietly set the explosives all around the giant metal machine. I whispered, "Yuri, hand me your lighter." Yuri did so but did a crappy throw where I didn't catch it. The lighter made a pitter pater sound, the beast opened its eyes from the noise. I froze, didn't even breath. It looked at me as I looked at it; this monster kindof looked like a T-Rex or some type of meat eating Jurassic thing. I slowly moved my eyes and looked over at the boys; Grim's face was speechless. As for Yuri, he made a striking movement and let out a yell as he started violently shooting at the thing. The giant black boney roared so loudly that the basement started to shake. I quickly grabbed the lighter and lit the explosives. Ran away from the boiler and took Grim's hand, "Let's go!" Grim and I started running to the exit, "Yuri, come on!" My voice echoed, Yuri continued to shoot and run. We made it up the stairs to where we met boneys waiting for us. Grim put me behind him as he started slicing heads and other limbs off the black skeletons. I quickly ran over to a control room and found an alarm button. I pushed it; the button flashed red. The war began. Prisoners that were able to fight yelled a rebellious cry and started to fight zombies and boneys. Whatever you could think of as a weapon, you used. I watched a screen and found Conner heading into another control room. Conner started to type something quickly and then poof my screen went black. My whole control room died, red lights and the alarm flashed all around the building of the prison. I quickly run out of the control room and found my small machine gun Grim brought me. I started firing and backing up Grim. Yuri was having a grand time, smoking and shooting whatever went into his way. "Conner and some others are getting large trucks for us to take." I said, bashed my gun into a zombie's head. "Got it." Grim yelled back, "I didn't know you could fight well with a sword." I said as Grim's and my back were lightly touching; being surrounded by six zombies. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Darling. Duck." I duck as Grim did a 360 spin, cutting each zombie in half. I smile and kiss Grim on the cheek, "Let's go." I said, making my way through the crowd of gore and death. Grim and Yuri followed behind, a few other people followed behind us. Conner and a few other survivors opened the large metal doors, letting in the moon light. "Come on!" Conner yelled, I started running towards the doors till the black boney monster thing came out of nowhere and attacked me. I fell hard on the floor and was unable to move from the weight of the boney. My gun was out of reach; the black demon roared a loud threatening screech at me. I screamed a bloody Mary murder scream and closed my eyes as the monster slashed its talons at me. I felt my left cheek being cut by a razor like claw and that blood will trickle out, I also felt my hair being cut as well. The savage black thing blared a loud thunder noise and lunged up, as my life was about to end from its claws stabbing me; Yuri screamed an angry pleading 'No' and came running at me. He went over my face and body, shielding me from the deathful blow of the vicious animal.

As that moment felt like it was standing still, I could see a smile on Yuri's face as he got stabbed. People running and fighting, Conner and Grim trying to get the monster off me. Everything just didn't seem real, watching a close personal friend that you've only known for about four months now, saved me and know dying. Yuri's body fell on top of mine, the monster pulled its claws out of Yuri's arm. A few drops of blood dribbled out of Yuri's arm. I could barely see his face but I think his eyes were closed but had a smile on his face. Conner took a sharp large piece of metal and stabbed the demon right smack in the head, the creature yelled in pain and fell to its side. Dead finally, its blood spilled everywhere. Grim and Conner then pushed the monster off me; Conner picked up Yuri and his weapon and put him over his shoulder. "Let's get gone!" Conner yelled, running with Yuri's body towards a truck. People alive and partially dying from sickness, were waiting. Grim picked me up and carried me to the truck. "What's with me carrying you, Julia?" Grim asked, as he set me into the truck. "I don't know but…duck!" I said as I started shooting at a boney who launched itself at Grim's back. I blew its head off. Conner made two honking noises and punch the gas petal. Nine other trucks followed behind, our truck hit zombies and boney bodies then broke a metal fence that was electric. "Oh, I forgot." I said, getting a button out of my pocket. I hit the red button and watched the brick and stone Mexican prison explode. Bodies of humans, zombies, and boneys flew. "Course, you had to explode it." Grim joked, "Thank Yuri for that one, he thought of that idea." I said, looking down at Yuri's face.

"There she is, the QM2." "What does QM2 stand for?" Grim asked, "The Queen Mary Two." I was silent as I was lightly rubbing Yuri's cheek. We stopped the trucks and loaded the people up. "Set sail, Captain." I said to Conner. Conner smiled and replied, "Aye, aye." The boat started to sail away from the glowing red land. "We set sail to Russia." Conner said, then started to talk on a loudspeaker. People cheered and started small businesses of doctors and nurses type of thing. The sick were being attended and we actually had enough food for the trip. All canned foods that can't go back for years. Yuri was in the intensive care to see if he was going to live and to see if there's anything his arm injury can be fixed about. I was on the edge of the back of the boat, watching the red glowing fires of the earth burn and disappear; Grim came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hi pretty girl." I smiled and leaned into him, "Do you think Yuri is going to be alright; I mean he saved me and…" "He's going to be fine, he passed out from the pain and his arm might need to be amputated off." I bit my lip, "Don't worry, he'll be more of a badass when he wakes up and notices that he lost an arm." I giggle and smile slightly, "Why did he save me though?" "Yuri does have a heart, it's just hard to see that he does and that he cares. There's a reason why he saved you, not just because you're part of his 'family'." I turn my head and look at Grim for the moment, then look back at the night sky and open gentle rolling ocean that mirrored the moon's glow. "What else is there?" "Cause I told him something before he saved you. Something I wanted to ask you." "And that would be?" Grim kissed my neck and whispered, "Marry me?" My eyes got big as I turned to look at him; there I found Grim on one knee with a small box being handed to me. A ring of silver and a small purple colored diamond was being shown to me. I smiled and felt the sting of tears falling down my face onto my cut on my cheek. "Will you?" I kneel down and look into Grim's eyes and whisper, "Yes." Grim smiled and closed the box for the moment, set it down next to us, and pulled me into him. We kissed and smiled, I put on the ring. Looking down at it, "Where did you find this?" "Before the hotel exploded and everything, I found it and was going to ask you that night of when you got kidnapped. I smiled and kissed Grim again.

Married, I was getting married.


End file.
